The Dark Beast
by Olviv
Summary: Kagome, second cousin to Dipper and Mabel. Kagome, Shikon no Miko, Half Dream Demon. In the aftermath of Naraku's death, a single rule was made: Do not summon The Dark Beast. Many ignored the warning and chose to summon her, the warning seeming to prove false. The Dark Beast was a gentle demon that loved children, but maybe there's some credibility to the warning? Up for Adoption.
1. Red Flames of a Canine

Three years. Three years since that fateful day where their group had successfully rid the world of Naraku and rejoined the Shikon no Tama.

A now nineteen year old Kagome sat underneath the Goshinboku in her own time, the well sealed off. A soft breeze passed causing her to sigh, her eyes fluttering open. Her long black locks sat in a messy bun atop her head.

Groaning, she stood up and made her way into the house and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her and closing the curtains. She moved towards her mirror and stared.

"Time for work? Who would be doing _that_ now? It's so early." She muttered to herself.

A dark mist swirled around her body, altering her form, her eyes closing as her body snapped into place. As the mist settled down, her eyes slid open, a sigh causing a deep crimson red smoke to erupt from her now canine nose.

She stood on two hind legs, which were bent like a feline or canine's would, although hers were more muscular, her arms bent so she could swap to four legs should she choose. A short yet soft tail swished idly from side to side as her black clawed hands draped down her side as she grinned to herself, her sharp teeth visible through her snout. Long pointed ears twitched from side to side as she picked up sound from the tourists outside.

Her black fur hid her in the darkness of her room, the only thing visible to anyone who may enter were her blue eyes which glowed slightly, the black slits giving her a more predatory look. She quickly slipped on a large blue hoodie, the bottom of the clothing draping to just above her knees and in a snap of red flames, she was gone.

* * *

" _ **Who dares to summon the Dark Beast?**_ " Kagome had not given herself the name, it had been given to her by some villagers when she was still travelling in the Feudal Era and it had stuck.

She looked upon the man infront of her and immediately recognised him, James Pines, her mother's cousin.

Her first cousin once removed in legal terms.

"Demon, I have summoned you to strike up a deal." Her ears perked. "I heard rumours that you like children."

" _ **I'm listening.**_ " She spoke, choking back a laugh at his fear.

"My wife and I are sending our children, twins, to Gravity Falls for the summer." He breathed, attempting to control his nervousness. "I'd like you to keep an eye on them, make sure they're safe." She pretended to think about it, knowing she'd accept this, it would be a chance to get to know the side of her family she never really bonded with.

"I'll make it worthwhile." He spoke, flashing a golden coin at her.

" ** _Well then, James Pines._** " She gave a feral grin, holding out a hand covered with red flames. " ** _I think we have a deal._** "

He grabbed her hand and shook it, with a bright red flash, she disappeared.

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go?"

Kagome looked up from the suitcase she was packing to face her mother.

"I'm sure mama, this will be a chance to get to know them better, Great Uncle Stanley, Dipper and Mabel." She sighed, looking around her room for a second. "Get a change of scenery." She looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet. "Maybe even find out who _he_ is."

Her mother sighed. The letter they had gotten in the mail three days ago had been a shock to them all. It had been from their Great Uncle in Gravity Falls, inviting them to stay for the summer, her mother had declined and her brother was to stay, but Kagome had accepted.

It was convenient for Kagome also, the letter had given her a reason to go to Gravity Falls, an excuse. But it also gave her a reason to get away from the shrine. From the well.

The older woman sighed, before smiling at her eldest child. "Alright Kagome, I know I can't change your mind, but you have to promise me you'll be safe." She paused before looking her in the eyes. "And promise me you will not spend all this time trying to search for a shadow, your real father may be out there, but we don't even know his name, for all we know he could be dead." Kagome sighed as her mother placed her hands on her shoulders. "So please, don't look into it too much."

"Alright mama, I won't."

* * *

Kagome groaned and stretched as she stepped off the bus, her three large suitcases in tow and her large backpack slapping heavily on her back. It had been a long seven hour bus journey with only two small breaks so that the drivers could swap from the closest airport but she was finally there.

Gravity Falls.

"Hiya!" A mop of brown hair jumped out of a bush next to her, Kagome screamed in surprise.

"Mabel, you shouldn't scare people like that." A boy, the same age as Mabel as she now knew her to be, who Kagome determined to be Dipper emerged from the dirt path while dusting off a white and blue cap.

The harsh sound of a throat being cleared sounded and an old man, Stanley, if her memory was correct, walked out behind them.

"Kagome, it's good to see you." He spoke with a wide grin on his face.

She smiled lightly. "It's good to see you too, Stan."

"Well, let's not stand here looking like tourists, we should get to the shack so you can unpack."

She nodded lightly and picked wheeled her suitcases, the unusual way they were stacked made it so she could move them all herself, the older male looked at her in slight shock, but quickly got over it, leading them all back to the shack.

She smiled at the forestry and knew she was going to like it there.


	2. Thank You For Reading

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dear Readers,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have lost interest in Inuyasha, as such, I have put any and all works with the Inuyasha fandom in them up for adoption./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for your understanding,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Olviv/p 


End file.
